


Oh

by Anonymous



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - No Squip, Anxiety, Crying, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Manipulation, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-03-28 02:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13894149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A Jeremy/Evan centric fic.





	Oh

**Author's Note:**

> Whenever i hear the songs "Freddie won the toss" all i can think of is depression. Unhappiness. I'm not sure why, but it's just the feel.  
> Empty.
> 
> Haha, update. Its 4/2/18, almost an a entire month later after i started writing this.  
> I started writing this just as a form of entertainment, but then it turned into a low-key vent. Yikes.  
> (I started writing this fanfiction 3/7/18 if anyone wanted to truly know how long i procrastinated on this)

Evan sucked in a tight breath, watching as his blade dragged itself hastily across his paper skin, watching as the skin between the blade opened, reveling a crimson red stripe. He watched the red fluid drip around his arm, dripping depressingly into the white basin of the sink he and his boyfriend's shared. A shudder flew up his spin, hearing his roommate rap on the door, pleading softly to come in.  
Jeremy.  
He was the only one that knew of his sick habit.  
Slowly, he opened the door, revealing the tired brunette, hair mangled from sleeping in to late again, slumping against the wall, slightly jolting at the sound of Evan shutting the door behind them.  
Moments passed between the two boys, Evan comfortable on Jeremys lap, sighing softly as the other ran the pads of his finger tips ovet Evans cut skin. 

"It's not healthy" Jeremy was the first to speak, breaking the heavy silence between them.  
"I Know" Evans reply was weak. But that was fine.  
"What you're dealing with, with Michael isn't healthy either" Evan piped in quietly, feeling the brunettes arms tighten for a moment, then tremble against Evans chubby stomach.  
"I just.. i can't do it. I can't hurt him. Even though he hits me. I can't break his heart" tears snuck between Jeremys words, tugging softly at his cardigan sleeve, attempting to hide a fresh bruise. Evan had been there to witness those fresh patch of bruises along Jeremys arm.  
He had attempted to change the channel mid way through Michael's show, resulting in the other to roughly grab the shorters wrist, holding his twig body up against the wall, digging his fingers further into Jeremy's fragile skin, wincing at Michael's yells, and holding back cries when the other struck him. 

Evan always watched their fights hopelessly, refusing to interfere after the last times he had tried. 

Jeremys grip tightened around Evans frame, burying his head into the others shirt, sobbing. He rarely showed this side of him. How truly broken he really was.  
A sigh came from Evan, rolling the pads of his fingers across Jeremy's fading cardigan, wanting to sooth the boy the best he could. Like how Jeremy would calm him down after an argument between Connor and Jared, holding Evan close to his body on the grimy bathroom floor, rubbing soothing circle's on his back. He wanted to repay for all the times Jeremy had helped calm him down. A sigh came from evan, situating himself in Jeremy's arms, turned to facing the brunette, leaning his forhead against Jeremy's, well aware by now his open wounds where bleeding into Jeremy's cardigan. He ran a thumb over Jeremy's cheek, wiping tears away, all while humming something soft. "I'm here for you, always and forever."


End file.
